


Three is Proud

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Old Fics/To Be Revamped [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Polyamory, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Josh, Sally, and Aidan are all dating each other. Who cares if they're each varying levels of alive or dead?





	Three is Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever polyship. I called it OTT (One True Triad) before realizing that polyships were a thing and the fandom term was OT3. I also wrote this before even being halfway through season one.

She fell back, a wispy feather slowly floating down, landing on the bed, her hair spread out into many rivers across the sheets. She looked so peaceful.

He looked looked at his companion, who just stared at her, arms crossed, and started, "Do you think she--?"

"No."

He crossed his arms as well and looked at her lying there, brow furrowed; "Oh." He turned halfway, ready to leave the room, before looking back at his companion, mouth open as if to say something. He thought better of it and turned away, then wondered if he should say it after all. He looked back once more, mouth open, but then he thought better of it and left.

His companion gave a sharp exhale of laughter once he was gone.


End file.
